With the development of display technology, touch panels have been widely used in many fields and industries of modern societies. According to operational principles, touch panels may be classified into various categories, such as capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels, infrared optical imaging touch panels, and electromagnetic induction touch panels, etc. In particular, capacitive touch panels are often classified into two categories: touch panels based on self-capacitance and touch panels based on mutual-capacitance.
On the other hand, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have a lower power consumption than conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) because of the self-illumination. In addition, OLED displays also exhibit high light transmittance and fast response, thus have been extensively researched in the display field.
Currently, touch panels and OLED displays are often integrated through On-Cell technology (i.e., touch electrodes are built on the outer glass of the OLED display), and one glass solution (OGS) technology, etc., in which the corresponding structures and technologies are relatively mature. However, the current integration technologies may have certain issues, for example, complicated structures, multiple parts, large thickness, high cost, low production yield, poor moisture and oxygen barrier properties, and poor flexibility, etc.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.